Possessive Lover
by Kagamichin
Summary: Trafalgar Law era sua posse.


**Disclimer**: One Piece não é meu... Pertence ao Tio Oda.

**Título**: Possessive Lover

**Classificação**: +18

**Shipper**: KidxLaw / Menção: LawxLuffy

**Gêneros: **Romance, Universo Alternativo, Yaoi

**Sinopse**: Trafalgar Law era sua posse.

**Side-story: **/historia/234489/Opportunistic_Lover (**Nyah! Fanfiction**)

/s/8685212/1/Opportunistic-Lover (FanfictionNet)

**N/A:** Fic presente para Yuna D que me sugeriu fazer um LawLuffy ^^  
Acabou saindo uma KLaw, com menção a LawxLuffy I'm so sorry por isso amour... Era pra ter ficado mais explicito o LawxLuffy...  
Não tem nada comprometedor, arriscaria a dizer que é uma +16, mas por precaução estou colocando em +18.  
Insunuações de sexo.  
Nada explicito, tudo (muito) extremamente implicito.  
Finlamente um drabble! 8D  
Aaah! É Universo Alternativo, o clichê escolar xD  
Revisada por mim, caso ache erros, por favor avise ^^

* * *

**Possessive Lover**

O sinal indicando a troca de períodos soou e pouco a pouco os estudantes começavam a sair das salas apressadamente para prosseguir até outra e ter mais 2 horas de aula. No processo da troca de salas alguns alunos faziam uma rápida ida ao banheiro e era para aquele lugar que o garoto de cabelos revoltos vermelhos cor fogo se dirigia. Sustentava um olhar ferino nos olhos dourados, parecia ser o cara mais mal encarado da escola. O uniforme estava desarrumado, um lado da camisa estava para fora da calça social preta, esta tinha como adorno um cinto de rebite, a gravata estava frouxa no pescoço e nos pés tênis. Eustass Kid não dava sorrisos, muito menos olhares amistosos. Queria chegar logo ao seu destino. E quando finalmente chegou entrou calmamente, quase sorrateiramente.

O banheiro estava vazio. Contudo, podiam ser ouvidos baixíssimos gemidos vindos da cabine do fundo. Kid caminhou até lá tão silencioso como entrou no lugar. Ficou ali parado em frente à porta da cabine quando escutou a voz de Luffy, um garoto do 1º ano, que na opinião de Kid era um pirralho bobo e idiota, pois vivia dando sorrisos para todos que encontrava e sequer era inteligente.

Esse último pensamento de Kid sobre o garoto se fez mais sólido, quando ouviu novamente a voz do garoto, e dessa vez gemendo o nome de Trafalgar Law, um adorável e sarcástico garoto moreno, de intensos olhos cinzentos que estava igualmente no 3º ano como Kid. Trafalgar Law era nada mais nada menos que o parceiro de sexo casual do ruivo, o qual considerava o moreno como sua posse. Entretanto, Law não parecia compartilhar do mesmo pensamento.

Kid fechou a mandíbula com força e seus punhos se cerraram, as unhas curtas e tingidas de preto quase perfuravam a pele alva.

_"Esse idiota consegue superar em quesito de burrice qualquer um."._ Eustass lembrava muito bem de ter avisado "educadamente" o pirralho para ficar longe de Trafalgar. Mas pelo jeito precisaria ser ainda mais conciso com aquele cérebro de passarinho.

Kid nunca admitiria, mas sentia um ciúme descontrolado por Law, e camuflava todo e qualquer sentimento muito bem, pois com exceção do garoto dos olhos cinza, ninguém conseguia adivinhar as atitudes do ruivo. Eustass Kid era uma muralha impenetrável para os outros ao seu redor.

E então o estopim do momento chegou. Kid escutou o seu moreno gemer. Era o fim da quase inexistente paciência do ruivo.

Com um chute seco e forte Kid bateu na porta. O barulho reverberou pelo recinto e então tudo ficou em silêncio. Tão logo a tranca da porta se desfez e esta foi aberta. Luffy saiu de cabeça baixa, envergonhado, com as roupas e cabelos desarrumados, os lábios inchados e a fragrância de Law estava impregnada nele.

Kid apenas observou raivosamente o outro sair do banheiro e então olhou para Law, que portava um sorriso de canto nos lábios convidativos. Ficaram se encarando por meros segundos e então a voz de Law preencheu o vazio.

– Demorou de novo Eustass-ya. Tive que puxar o garoto sozinho... – falou com pouco caso. – Da próxima vez nós te esperamos.

– Cale a boca Trafalgar! – esbravejou. Suas feições estavam longe de serem amigáveis, mas foi apenas o moreno lhe fazer um sinal provocativo para se aproximar que um sorriso malicioso surgiu nos lábios do ruivo. E imediatamente entrou na cabine, fechando a porta estrondosamente atrás de si.

Do lado de fora apenas gemidos eram escutados. Kid sabia que se qualquer aluno passasse por ali reconheceria as vozes de ambos, mas pouco se importava com o fato. Agora, só queria ter certeza de que Trafalgar Law pertencia somente a ele. De corpo e alma.


End file.
